Red Riding Hood Who Loved Wolf
by Lovara
Summary: Si kerudung merah yang mencintai sang serigala. Ff Remake. Kristao. yaoi. NC. Oneshoot.
**Red Riding Hood Who Loved Wolf**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/NC/Smut/Pwp**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **...**

Musim panas identik dengan pantai dan berkencan. Seperti pasangan Kris dan Tao yang kini sedang menikmati liburan mereka ditepi pantai. Kris menatap jengah para wanita yang sengaja lewat didepannya dengan bikini minim. Demi kulit eksotis Jongin, tubuh kekasihnya seribu kali lebih menggoda. Hanya mengingat bentuk tubuh kekasihnya saja sudah membuat sesuatu terbangun dibawah sana.

"Kris Ge~"

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping berlari mendekati Kris. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar melihat penampilan kekasihnya kini. Celana pendek (sangat pendek) berwarna merah, tubuh bagian atas yang tidak tertutup apa-apa, dan hoodie merah yang menutupi rambut hitam legamnya.

"Ada apa Ge?" tanya Tao yang sudah membangunkan naga dan 'naga' kecil.

"Ayo ikut Gege,"

Kris langsung menarik tangan Tao.

"Gege kita mau kemana?" tanya Tao tapi tetap saja pasrah mengikuti Kris.

Kris membawa Tao ke belakang sebuah kedai yang sepi.

Brugh...

Dengan sedikit kasar, Kris memojokkan Tao di dinding.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Kris menahan nafsunya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Lalu aku harus berpakaian seperti apa Ge?"

"Kau tahu? Banyak mata lapar yang menatapmu dengan pakaian seperti ini"

Kris mengelus perut Tao pelan.

"Ngghh..."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab sayang~" Kris berbisik pelan.

Tao merasa ada benda keras yang menabrak perutnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Ge~"

Tao malah dengan sengaja menggesekkan perutnya dengan ereksi Kris.

"Masukan dia kedalam mulutmu baby~"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Tao langsung menurunkan celana yang Kris pakai. Benda panjang yang menjadi favoritnya tiap malam kini mengacung tegak dihadapannya.

"Tunggu apalagi sayang?" Kris sudah tidak sabar merasakan mulut hangat Tao.

Tao mengulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati penis Kris. Ia sengaja tidak memasukkan penis Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Kris mengerang frustasi menyadari Tao tengah menggodanya.

Kris memegang rambut Tao dan dengan tega menghentakkan pinggulnya cukup kencang.

"Nngg..."

Penis Kris mengenai tenggorokan Tao.

"Aaahh...mulutmu memang yang terbaik sayang...nngghh"

Kris masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, sementara Tao berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Kris. Sesekali ia bersuara, getaran yang ditimbulkan semakin membuat Kris merasa nikmat.

"I'm close..."

Dua kali hentakan, Kris menyemburkan cairan putih kedalam mulut Tao cukup banyak.

 **...**

"Gege, kau membuat kotor hoodie merah kesayanganku"

"Pakailah kaos sayang, Gege tidak ingin properti kesayangan Gege dilhat banyak orang" kata Kris sambil memberikan kaosnya agar dipakai Tao.

"Ishh... Gege~ kita kan dipantai" Tao menolah kaos yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari Gege" Kris memeluk pundak Tao mesra.

Beberapa wanita yang melihat mereka merasa iri dengan Tao yang dipeluk lelaki setampan Kris.

"Ge, mereka menatap kita" kata Tao yang menyadari banyak wanita yang menatap ia dan Kris.

"Biarkan saja~" balas Kris sambil mengecup pundak Tao.

"Gege ayo kita main bola," ajak Tao yang mulai merasa bosan jika hanya duduk saja seperti ini.

Kris menuruti permintaan Tao karena sejujurnya ia juga mulai bosan. Mereka mencari tempat yang cukup lapang untuk bermain tangkap bola.

"Gege tangkap~" Tao melempar bolanya cukup tinggi.

Beruntung Kris memiliki kaki dan tangan yang panjang. Bola lemparan Tao berhasil Kris pukul.

Brugh...

Tao terjatuh saat berusaha mengambil bola dari Kris.

"Tao,"

Kris langsung berlari mendekati Tao.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ge,"

Kris melihat lutut Tao mengeluarkan darah.

"Lututmu berdarah baby, ayo kita obati sebelum infeksi"

Kris membantu Tao berjalan.

"Duduklah disini dulu" kata Kris yang mendudukan Tao ditempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian.

Kris berlari menuju toko untuk membeli obat antiseptik.

"Apa perih?" tanya Kris saat membersihkan luka Tao.

"Sedikit." Jawab Tao menahan perih pada kakinya.

Chu~

Kris mencium luka Tao yang sudah ia bersihkan.

Chup...Chup...

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Gege, apa yang kau lakukan~" tanya Tao.

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tao, ia justru semakin intens menciumi lutut Tao. Ciuman Kris perlahan naik. Sekarang ia tengah menciumi paha mulus Tao, yang sering membuat para wanita iri melihatnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Tao mendesah pelan saat Kris mulai menciumi paha dalamnya.

"Ge...ghe..."

"Ada apa sayang?" jawab Kris setelah mencium bibir Tao.

"Jangan disini, orang-orang akan melihat kita" ucap Tao pelan.

"Sssttt... mereka tidak akan melihat kita sayang~"

Kris memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai menciumi wajah Tao.

"Nnnngghhh..."

Desahan keluar dari mulut Tao saat tangan Kris meremas penisnya dari luar celana.

"Sudah tegang hmm~" goda Kris.

"Aaahh...Ge..."

"Naughty panda~" ujar Kris saat mengetahui Tao tidak memakai dalaman apapun dibalik celana pendeknya.

Tangan Kris memijat penis Tao yang sudah terbangun dengan lembut.

"Ugghh...lebih ce...phat..."

Kris mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Tao dan mendapat deathglare dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan khawatir baby, Gege akan membuatmu merasa nikmat~" kata Kris sambil menurunkan celana Tao.

Tao refleks menutup bagian bawahnya dengan tangan. Ia merasa malu karena mereka sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Jangan cemaskan hal itu baby, apa kau tidak merindukan ini hmm?" kata Kris sambil membawa tangan Tao menyentuh penisnya yang sudah sangat keras.

Pekerjaan Kris sebagai kontraktor membuatnya sering pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari atau bahkan sampai beberapa minggu. Dan kemarin Kris baru saja pulang dari Busan, oleh sebab itu Tao mengajak Kris berlibur ke pantai.

 **...**

Tao meremas rambut Kris. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil merasakan nikmat. Kris sendiri tengah mengulum penis Tao. Jari panjangnya menggoda hole Tao yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

"Ghe...Ak...khu..."

Tao menyemprotkan spermanya kedalam mulut Kris. Kris tanpa ragu menelan cairan putih milik kekasih pandanya.

"Siap untuk kegiatan inti?" tanya Kris yang entah kapan sudah mengeluarkan penisnya.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

Kris menatap lubang ketat milik Tao yang selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. Kris meremas bokong berisi Tao penuh nafsu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memberi pelumas hole Tao sebelum ia memasukinya.

Lagi-lagi Tao mendesah nikmat saat lidah Kris menggoda lubangnya. Tao menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris tengah mengocok penisnya sendiri sebelum memasukkan benda panjang itu ke dalam holenya.

Jleb...

Separuh dari penis Kris sudah masuk.

"Uhhh..."

Tao merasakan sedikit perih pada holenya.

"Kau masih sempit sayang~" kata Kris sambil perlahan memasukkan seluruh penisnya.

"Aaahhh..."

Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat seluruh penis Kris masuk.

Kris memegang pinggang Tao dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Hole Tao yang masih terasa sempit, seolah memijat penis Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati pijatan hole Tao.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

Penis Kris berkali-kali mengenai titik nikmat Tao.

Tao menutup mulutnya agar tidak mendesah terlalu keras. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ada orang lain yang melihat kegiatan panas mereka ini.

"Ah...Ghe...Ce...phat..."

Kris justru menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Sebelum Tao sempat protes, ia membalik tubuh Tao.

Chup...

Kris mencium sekilas bibir Tao.

"Gege mencintaimu Baby panda~"

Tao tersenyum. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kris dan gantian mencium bibir Kris.

"Tao juga mencintai Gege~" balasnya.

"Jadi? Kita lanjutkan lagi?"

Tao mengangguk cepat.

Kali ini Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kris.

Lagi-lagi Kris menghentikan kegiatannya ditengah jalan.

"Uke on top?" ujar Kris.

 **...**

Tao menggerakkan pinggulnya dibantu dengan tangan Kris. Ia kini berada diatas pangkuan Kris, dengan penis Kris yang memasuki holenya.

"Ah...Ge..."

Kris mengulum nipple Tao yang tersaji didepannya. Lidahnya menggoda nipple Tao yang kini penuh dengan salivanya.

"Ah...ah...ah..."

Pinggul Kris bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Tao.

"Ge...ak...khu...ham...phir..."

"Bersama...sayang~"

Kris memegang pinggul Tao dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Kris memenuhi hole Tao dengan sperma miliknya. Cairan putih Tao mengotori perut Kris.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Mungkin ini semacam FF remake dari manga yang berjudul sama. Cuma diganti castnya jadi yaoi aja sih. Aslinya straight :3**

 **Ini ngetiknya Cuma 3 jam, jadi maapkan daku kalo rada-rada ngga jelas ato banyak typo.**

 **Dan teruntuk adinda** _ **Xingurl**_ **dimohon menyelesaikan apa yang sudah menjadi bahasan di BBM beberapa abad yang lalu.**

 **FF ini spesial untuk yang nulis sendiri :v**

 **...**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**

 **/gak review kolor sooman melayang/**

 **...**

 **GAK ADA SEKUEL YA KISANAK SEKALIAN.**

 **...**


End file.
